


'cause everyone requires a plan

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, y'all this is fluff-ish nonsense okay omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when asking someone to a party, it's probably helpful to actually <em>know</em> that you're asking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause everyone requires a plan

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm in the middle of writing this _monster_ of a fic and i had to take a break and write something else or else i was probably gonna lose my damn mind. hence, y'all get this weird little ficlet.
> 
> hope you enjoy it even tho it's hella nonsense!
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!!

The thing is, it's not like Finn's never been to a party before, - he's actually been to several very,  _very_ small ones; Stormtroopers can be quite fun when superiors aren't around - he's just never been to one that's he's had to  _prepare_  for.

He received the invitation on his personal holopad earlier in the week. General Organa felt the entire base needed a night of relaxation after their recent major victory against the Order, hence, the party taking place in a couple days. A lot of the pilots seemed excited about it; Finn was just nervous.

His whole life has been fight-or-flight and it would take some time for him to remember he doesn't have to make that choice anymore. Sure, he had his moments, but if he's being honest, Finn hasn't truly  _relaxed_  yet.

When he woke from his coma to find Rey gone - his mind went to about several different horrible, terrible, soul-crushing places she could have been - he was on edge. When he was finally released from the medical wing and able to interact with everyone else on the base, - he's never had this much  _freedom_  before; he isn't quite sure how to use it - he was on edge. When he was given an actual job within the Resistance, he tried to remain placid on the surface, but underneath he was on edge.

The only time Finn ever feels well and truly peaceful is when he's sitting on the Falcon, keeping Rey company while she fixes one of things on the very long list of what's broken on the ship. Or when it’s really early and he and Rey can eat breakfast by themselves because not everyone on the base is used to waking up as early as the two of them are. Or especially when it’s really late and everyone's gone to bed and Finn walks Rey to her room that's right next to his and he waits until she's inside and he goes into his own room happy to know she's right next to him,  _safe_.

Basically Finn can only ever truly let go when Rey's around. He thinks that might be significant.

So there's a party coming up and Poe can't stop talking about it and Pava keeps winking at Snap whenever she says the phrase ' _party favors_ ' and Finn realizes he doesn't even know if Rey's gonna go. And the amount of fun he ends up having may or may not be contingent on her attendance.

"What are you gonna wear to the party?" Finn asks her, even though she's ducked down inside of the Falcon and he can't actually  _see_  her. He doesn't have to to know her face is scrunched up.

"Clothes?" She pokes her head up, face scrunched like he knew it would be. "That's an odd thing to ask."

Finn scratches his neck. "Well, like, Poe said he's gonna wear his nice black jacket and Pava said she might even wear a dress so - "

"Do you want me to wear a dress?" He can't tell if it’s a serious question or not, but either way, Finn stays completely still. Rey ducks back inside the Falcon. "Are you going to be wearing something nice?"

"The General offered me a bowtie." It was in jest, he's sure, but still. He wouldn't put it past her to hand him some beautifully sewn bowtie come party night.

Rey laughs and it echoes around the Falcon. It makes Finn smile.

"I didn't know we were supposed to dress up. I'll probably end up wearing my vest."

"Cool." He hums. "I think I have a shirt that goes with it."

Her head comes up again. She wordlessly nods toward a wrench and he tosses it to her. "If  _you_  have a shirt that goes with  _my_  vest, am I supposed to wear your shirt or are you supposed to wear my vest?"

"Neither. You wear the vest; I'll wear the shirt. We'll just be coordinating." Finn explains, handing her the oil rag she's eyeing.

She pulls herself out from underneath the grate and moves to sit beside him. She's wiping her hands clean, still looking quite confused.

"Why would we need to coordinate?" She asks.

"I thought it'd look nice when we walked in."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Because we're  _going_  together?"

Finn's eyes go a bit wide. He did not  _at all_  mean to imply - he actually isn't sure  _what_  he's implying. But she seems to know what he's implying.

Rey wets her lips. Finn's only momentarily distracted.

She looks over at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Are you asking me on a date, Finn?"

And, well. He doesn't  _think_  he is. He  _thought_  he was just making an attempt to coordinate outfits so everyone could  _oh_  and  _awe_ when they walked in together and - wait. Now he sees what she's talking about.

"I don't know if I'd call it a  _date_ ," he shrugs. "More like, I'm asking you to go with me to the party."

"And do you want me to  _dance with you_  at the party?" She takes on a teasing tone and bumps her shoulder into his.

His cheeks feel warm.

"Because I will," she says. "Go to the party with you. And I'll dance with you and have drinks and eat food and laugh and do whatever it is people do at parties."

Finn nods because  _cool_. He's going to the party with Rey. Like,  _with_ her.

He inches his hand over to hers and threads their fingers together. He likes that she doesn't mind him holding her hand sometimes. It's nice.

Rey stands up suddenly, tugging Finn up along with her.

"You know, we should probably practice dancing before the party. That way not only will everyone be super impressed with our coordinated outfits, but also, our dance moves."

She shimmies her shoulders for effect and Finn breaks out into a grin and - yeah. Preparing for the party was gonna be fun.

He isn't nervous at all.


End file.
